Kage Hana
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Everyone falls in love. It could be possible for a nobody, Roxas and Namine found a way. But before the Organization fell apart can Zexion find love? Could he even embrace the feeling? ZexiXOOC


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I wish I did.

But I do own Mari and Raine.

* * *

**--:o:o:--**

**Chapter One  
**

_A Lost For Words_

**--:o:o:--**

* * *

"Idiot." Echoed thoroughly through the headquarters coming from a young man wearing hakama-esque black pants and knee high silver trimmed boots. All bear black leather gloves of some unknown length shaping his fingers, as they disappear under bell shaped sleeves. Zexion was his name, also known as the _Cloaked Schemer_. He is number VI in Organization XIII, and the youngest of the original six members. Unlike the other Organization members, Zexion's weapon was originally unknown, and his talents were used only outside of normal combat. Zexion's weapon was a lexicon, a kind of large book, similar to a dictionary. Zexion is the Nobody of Ienzo, who was the youngest of Ansem the Wise's original six apprentices. Ienzo was the apprentice who tried to persuade Ansem to go further with his own research, and helped Xehanort complete the research into the secrets of the heart once Ansem refused to continue experimenting. He, along with Xehanort and Even (the original name of Vexen), is one of only three apprentices to be mentioned by name outside of the listing in the Secret Ansem Reports. Ienzo and the other apprentices eventually helped Xehanort rebel against Ansem and banished him to the Realm of Nothingness. They went further than Ansem ever dared in researching the Heart and eventually all turned into Heartless. Due to their strong will, their Nobodies kept their memories and general appearance. Ienzo took the name Zexion, an anagram of his original name with an X added. He stood there, his arms folded as he watched the world of Destiny Islands. He had no idea why he came there, but the ocean was soothing then the annoyance of his fellow organization colleagues.

"Idiots. I do not even see why I am ranked so lowly while the ones above me speak such ignorance." His deep voice mumbled. He leaned against the palm tree, going into thought as the sun settled. _'Why can I not have a heart? Why must I depend on someone who is not even trustworthy? I'm going to die, I can feel it.'_ The young man thought. He could hear footsteps from the shift of the sand but he chose not to move from his comfortable position. His onyx colored eyes looked at the person who stared off into the ocean. Her hair was a dark purple-magenta with a silk luster to it, her eyes were a dazzling light baby magenta. She raised her arms in the air, feeling the breeze surge a warmth to her body. Her eyes were closed as her cream porcelain skin glistened from the light of the sun as it sank lower. Zexion watched, he could not understand what overwhelmed the young girl so much, but he envied her.

She ran towards the ocean, barefooted, and splashed into the water. "This feels great." He heard her speak softly, he only arched an eyebrow in curiosity. What was so fascinating about this water surrounded island? He continued to watch, as his left eye was covered by his blue-silverish like hair. He then noticed she stiffened, had she know he was there? Her head turned in his direction. Magenta meeting Onyx.

There was a long silence, none saying a word to each other. What was there to say? He watching and she played childishly, nothing necessarily wrong, right? Unbelievably the girl walked to him, inspecting him to catch if he was real. She boldy stood in front him, not afraid or dangerous. He arched an thin eyebrow, parting his lips to speak. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you necessarily doing?" His voice startled her bit, slapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." She muffled, her eyes didn't change direction they were glued to his. "I was just thinking that I never seen you before, people rarely go to this island. Who are you?" Her voice was soft but warm, something Zexion knew nothing about.

"It is none of your business." He nonchalantly said which stricken the young girl.

She bowed slowly, showing her revealed hurt. "I am sorry." Her voice trembled. Zexion didn't understand at all. Why did her eyes look glassy? Why did her voice shift into an unfamiliar but familiar tone? Why was her heart tightening?

"Was it something I said?" The boy thought out loud causing the girl to watch him again, he was caught in his own question, showing his astounded confusion.

"I-Its just, that. . ." Her voice trailed off. Zexion looked at her and back at the ocean as if he didn't care what she had to say. The young girl frowned a bit. "Its just I didn't mean to offend you." She bravely said. He only "hmphed" he assumed it was the right thing to do at the moment, he turned to over his shoulder. The girl was walking away.

"A name?" He said softly but loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped walking, her face looked ahead but a smile appeared on her baby face. "Raine. Miharu Raine." She walked off silently as he stood there as the Moon filled the sky.

"Such a nuisance." He disappeared into a dark hole.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Ugh." Groaned Raine as the sun's rays shined through her blinds. The young girl sat up, her hair falling onto her shoulders as her eyes were half-lidded and revealed her laziness and sleepiness. She rubbed her silver eyes as she heard a knock on her door.

"Raine, Raine! Wake up." A girl giggled. Raine looked at the door, blinking a few times to regain her vision.

She ran to the bathroom. Showering, jumping into her undergarments and uniform as fast as she could. Her hair was in a french braid as her lips were covered in shiny pink. "Hold on Kairi, I'm almost there!" She shouted before opening the door to see her auburn haired friend giggling in her white uniform with blue plaid skirt.

"Your such a slow poke." Kairi teased as Raine went down the steps with the ocean eyed fifteen year old.

Raine sighed, as she grabbed a piece of toast that came fresh out the toaster. "I was up all night, haning out at the beach on the other island." Raine mentioned as Kairi nodded her head.

"I see. You go there a lot, why?" Kairi asked as she Raine shrugged. "I don't really know." Raine giggled at her own confusion. Kairi only smiled. At that moment they were greeted by Mai and Selphie. Mai was new to the island but found her way around easily. Mai had black hair that ended to her mid-back, scarlet colored eyes, she was a bit quiet but intelligent and she would always helps Selphie with homework and studying for quizzes much to her advantage.

"Finally you guys are here. Hurry up!" Selphire chirped as the three girls ran behind the brown haired girl.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Zexion roamed the hallways of the Castle, his mind clouded in questioning thoughts that won't seem to ease their way out. No matter how hard he tried. He could hear Axel's voice booming.

"Don't be such a dimwit, Xigbar." Axel waved, Xigbar growled.

"I am not a dimwit, twerp!" Xigbar snarled as Zexion passed through the men, causing the two to looked at him.

Zexion said nothing. He had nothing to do with their idiocy and wanted nothing to do with it. Vexen, Xaldin, Maxluria, and Larxene seem to hang around together, talking time to time to eliminate the silence. Zexion onyx eyes also caught Demyx and Luxord seemingly laughing time to time, Sai'x usually leaned against the wall and stayed silent. While Xemnas was off doing research desperately trying to find something that could help them devour Kingdom Hearts and make it theirs. Zexion found himself rather bored.

"What's the matter, Zexion?" Sai'x spoke, his amber eyes purging into Zexion, as if seeing into his soul.

Zexion only smirked, he knew Sai'x didn't give a damn about him. Who did? "Nothing." Zexion replied before going off.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"I'm so tired. . ." Raine yawned as she lied down on the sand of the beach.

"Tired? Can you explain why you feel that way?" It was him once again. Raine sat up as sand fell down her hair and back, her magenta hues met Onyx for the second time.

Raine only stared at the silver hair man. What was there to say? He was strange but she showed no fear to him as she thought she should. "From school. We get a lot of homework and stuff." She smiled as he only folded his arms and rested his back on the palm tree. Raine only sighed. "What's your name?" She asked as he kept his eyes fixated on the horizon.

"Zexion." His voice was solem and calm. She couldn't imagine how he would act if he was angry.

"I see." Raine said as she stood and dusted the sand off her. Her foot steps were steady yet slow, she wanted to approach him but how?

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


End file.
